1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an improved spring loaded and latchable stake pocket tie down apparatus for securing various materials and, more particularly, spring loaded and latchable stake pocket tie down apparatus including a base portion with a cavity space and a self locking damp portion that pivots within the cavity in which ropes, flat webbing, or the like, can be secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices exist for securing ropes, cables, and the like. These devices are restricted to either rope or flat webbing, such as straps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,873 (issued to Madias, I.) discloses a self-locking cleat for rope, in which a rotatable spherically shaped member secures a rope in a spacing of a base member. The spherically shaped member rotates in the base member to create the spacing for the rope. An extended arm attached to the shaped member allows it to pivot.
Because the device is normally used for heavy duty towing, such as being used on a truck, the rope is dragged by a strong force. Any edges on the device that are in contact with the rope can potentially damage the rope. Prior designs of the device have edges on the spherical member that cuts ropes during the pulling. Because of the sharp edge of the spherically shaped member, this device often damages the rope preventing the rope from being reused.
After the spherically shaped member engages the rope for a heavy drag, the rope is stuck in the spacing, and is difficult to release. Because the arm is a thin rod, a person may not be able to release the locking with bare hand, working against such a thin rod. If a tool such as a hammer is used to release the locking, the thin rod protruding from the base may be broken when strong force is applied. The current available device does not allow easy release from the locking.
Also, these previous designs are limited to the securing of rope only and does not work well with straps. In addition, some of the designs have the arm protruding out from the side of the base. A rope that is tied to the base may accidentally move the arm and cause the rope to release.
Furthermore, because the rope is inserted into a passageway, the pulling is normally limited to a direction of the passageway. The rope does not adjust naturally when an object is towed from a different angle.
Still furthermore, the existing devices are attached to their respective attachment surfaces in a stationary manner such that these devices permanently protrude outward from the surfaces and potentially cause objects to get entangled with the devices and otherwise interfere with the overall aesthetics of the objects to which the devices are attached.
Therefore, it is desirable to make an improved spring loaded and latchable stake pocket tie down apparatus that does not cut ropes during the pulling, prevents accidental release, adjusts well from different pulling angles, is easy to be released after pulling, and is capable of being hidden below attachment surfaces while not in use and easily extends out when ready for use.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a spring loaded and latchable stake pocket tie down apparatus that: (1) is capable of securing a variety of tying materials; (2) is simple to use; (3) makes tying loads, or the like, safer for transportation on the roads as well as minimizing litter; (4) is capable of being hidden below its attachment surface while not in use and easily extends out when ready for use; and (5) possesses sufficient strength thanks to the materials that make up the apparatus parts.
In the present invention, the apparatus comprises a main housing that has a top housing surface and a bottom housing surface. A spline is securely connected within the housing on the bottom housing surface by a stopper, and a push spring encases the spline.
The apparatus also has a carriage that has a substantially semi-round, cylindrically shaped cavity with grooves formed therein. This carriage is attached to the spline. A carriage lock is located on the housing which allows the carriage to automatically spring up upon being unlocked, and which allows the carriage to remain within the housing when being locked.
The apparatus also has a damp which rotates around a pivot pin connecting the damp embedded within a cavity of a carriage. One pivot position of the damp creates an opening between the clamp and carriage. A rope, strap, or the like can be inserted in the opening created by the pivot position. A return spring connecting the damp and carriage causes the clamp to engage the rope material securing the rope within the opening of the carriage.